02 secondes
by Alice Nightmare
Summary: "J'ai appris alors qu'il fallait moins de 0,2 secondes pour tomber amoureux." ... Ou comment Roxas à connu sont première amour.


Rating: K

Paring: Axel X Roxas

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire. ^o^/

Le BlaBla d'Alice: Petit OS tout court tout mignon écrit en math pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à Noël où j'en publierais un beauuuuuucoup plus long ^o^/

* * *

_**0,2 secondes**_

J'ai toujours cru que lorsque l'on tombait amoureux cela se passait comme dans les films, les drama, les manga ou encore les romans d'amour. Qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un que je voudrais connaître et aimer. Que les choses ce ferraient en douceur, dans l'ordre et que si ça ne se passait pas comme ça alors se serait une rencontre magique qui ferait battre mon cœur comme un coup de foudre. J'ai toujours eu une vision niaise de l'amour. Idyllique et romantique... Mais j'ai vite compris lors de mon entré au lycée que le grand amour auquel je rêvais tant n'arriverait jamais... Ou alors du moins pas de la façon dont je l'avais imaginé...

_**« Mon regard croisa le sien et au moment même où mes pupilles bleues croisèrent ses orbes noirs je sut ce qu'était le coup de foudre!»**_

\- Hey Roxas qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda mon jumeau en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Hein? Moi? Euh... _Je cachais le lire dans mon dos._ Rien du tout! dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Allez montre! _Il me prit le livre des mains._ Ça a l'air cool!

\- Sora rends-le moi !

Ce stupide jumeau gaffeur et inutile! S'il voit ça il va à coup sûr se moquer de moi!

\- Roooh ça va! Dit-il en riant. Je veux juste voir de quoi ça parle. Je vais te le rendre ton précieux bouquin.

Sora baka! Si je ne veux pas te le montrer c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison! Tu vas encore l'ouvrir de trop si tu le vois! Aaaah finalement il a réussi à l'avoir... Je suis fini! J'ai plus qu'à partir vivre sur une île déserte...

\- Oh bordel. Souffla t-il choqué. C'EST UN ROMAN D'AMOUR! …. Onii-chan tu lis ça?

\- Crie plus fort tout le lycée ne t'a pas entendu.

\- Hey Axel devine quoi! Dit-il en interpellant un de nos amis qui passait par là.

\- Hm? I_l s'approcha d'une démarche fatiguée. _Quoi?

\- Roxas lit des romans d'amour!

Bizarrement cette révélation la réveillé il a l'air tout intéressé. Enfoiré de tomate transgénique! Il va se moquer de moi, j'en suis sûr!

\- Sérieux? Demanda t-il surpris. Fais voir! _Il prit le livre entre ses mains._ Waw c'est tellement... Niais! Dit-il en riant.

Mais je t'emmerde Axel!

\- Genre le truc qui arrivera jamais!

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

\- T'as vu? I_l rit._ Sérieux Onii-chan comment tu peux lire ça!?

\- Oh toi la ferme hein. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. J'aime ça c'est tout!

\- T'es sérieux là? Mais Anikiiiii c'est un truc de filles les romans d'amour! Pas vrai Axel?

L'interpellé releva la tête de mon livre pour me fixer dans les yeux. Il avait l'air totalement chamboulé puis doucement il le referma pour me le rendre.

\- C'est mignon... Venant de toi.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il partit en souriant comme un idiot bienheureux laissant Sora penaud et moi avec un sentiment étrange au fond du cœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bordel?

Dans le livre qu'il m'avait rendu, sur la feuille qu'il avait gardée avec le marque page je pouvais lire une phrase qui me provoqua un frisson

_**« J'ai appris alors qu'il fallait moins de 0,2 secondes pour tomber amoureux.»**_

**THE END!**

* * *

**Alice: Dekita! ^o^/ ( finis! ) **

**Roxas: *avec le manuscrit de l'OS dans les mains* Alice tu m'expliques c'est quoi cette merde?**

**Alice: *ignore la fin de la phrase du blond* mon nouvel OS ^o^/ Kawaii Nee? :3**

**Axel: ... Niais! U_U**

**Alice: Grrr méchant! T-T**

**Roxas: Réaliste... U_U/**

**Alice: *part bouder* m'en fiche! T-T de toute façon c'est pas à vous que sa doit plaire mais aux lecteurs! Nah! **

**Roxas: Euuuu... T'as pas oublier un trucs là? o/ **

**Alice: vous avez qu'à le dire vous même si t'es si malin :p**

**Axel: ... *sort un flingue et défonce la porte de la chambre l'Alice* c'est ton boulot! **

**Alice: Itaaaaaaaai T-T Axel espèce de monstre / ... Review please! ;3**


End file.
